Selecting the value of an inductor in a DC-DC converter involves a trade-off between the converter's response time and its efficiency. Employing a small inductor enables the converter to deliver current more rapidly than a converter having a large valued inductor. A small inductance value usually requires a relatively high switching frequency in order to help limit the peak-to-peak ripple current. On the other hand, the efficiency of the converter decreases as the inductor value decreases, due to an increase in RMS current and switching losses.